


Angels and Ammo Gift Fic

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This Is NOT Canon** This is more like "scenes of a possible future" for the Angels and Ammo Universe. I felt bad about how long it was taking to update the fic, because I have been so focused on Dean/Cas Big Bang that I couldn't really work on A&A. So this is my apology ficlet that takes place at Vague Future Time where Dean and Cas are visiting each other in Lawrence, and staying at John and Mary's house. Maaybe this could happen in A&A's verse, maaaybe it couldn't, I'm not saying either way, because ~spoilers~ But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Ammo Gift Fic

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I AM working on the next chapter of Angels and Ammo and currently have more written for that than the entire word count of this gift fic. This was just something I did in a little bit of downtime because I got the thought in my head and wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy it and think of it as an appetizer for a real chapter and don't get mad at me~

It was early on a Saturday morning when Cas’s bus arrived in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean was standing at the stop waiting and Cas could see him out the window. He smiled. Eight months had passed since they had seen each other and it was about seven months too long. When the bus came to a stop, Cas gathered his things and filed off with the handful of others that were staying here. He dropped his duffle bag and pulled Dean into a hug. For a brief moment, because it always had to be brief when others were around, Cas got to feel the warm embrace of the man he loved. Dean’s arms held him tight and close before he pulled back with that typical bright smile of his, patting him on the shoulder.

“Hey, how’re you doing? How was the ride?” Dean asked, leading him away from the bus station towards his house.

Cas shouldered his bag again and followed. “Not bad. Long. Cramped, but I’m used to that.” They both chuckled, because the train and bus were almost luxurious compared to the ships he stayed on at sea.

“Well, there’s lots of space at the house. It’s great to see you again,” Dean said, keeping his words casual as they broke away from the group of people at the bus stop. Dean’s house wasn’t a long walk and it was a good way to stretch his legs after the ride. It also meant alone for talking.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Cas said, smiling at Dean, who smiled right back. It seemed Dean got more attractive every time he saw the man again. He was growing older and as he matured, he got more and more handsome.

“Mom’s dying to see you again, she’s been cleaning the house and baking all morning.” Dean laughed, shaking his head.

“She doesn’t have to do that for me...”

“Oh, you can tell her that all you want, she’d still do it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t turn down anything she baked.” Cas bumped his shoulder into Dean’s.

“Yeah, me either.”

“Did she set up the cot again?”

Dean laughed broadly. Mary and John still had no idea of their relationship and so when Cas came to visit with them, they put a cot into Dean’s room for Cas to sleep on. Of course, the cot never got used. “Yeah, yeah, she did.”

“It’s a good thing you haven’t got a guest room.” Cas chuckled.

“Yeah, sneaking you into my bed is a lot easier than sneaking you into my room.” They laughed and joked the rest of the way to Dean’s house. When they walked in, Sam and Jess were sitting in the living room together and they both stood to greet him.

“Cas, it’s so nice to see you again!” Jess said, holding her arms out to hug him. Cas accepted the hug happily, then shook Sam’s hand.

“Yeah, Dean’s always less insufferable when you’re around,” Sam joked and Dean gave him a dirty look. Sam knew that he and Dean were more than just friends and, of course, that meant Jess knew, too. Cas didn’t mind who in Dean’s family knew, so long as Dean was comfortable. They would be on the same terms should Dean ever visit Cas’s home.

“I just bring out the better side of him,” Cas said, smiling at Dean, who wanted to say something in retort, but ended up looking down shyly, at a loss. Sam laughed at him and Jess smacked Sam on the chest.

“Let’s not crowd him in the doorway, let them come in,” Jess chastised and made Sam take Cas’s dufflebag up to Dean’s room. While Dean and Sam bickered in the background, Jessica dragged Cas off to the kitchen. “Look who I found!”

“Oh, Cas! Come here and let me get a look at you.” Mary walked over and held his shoulders, looking him up and down. He was wearing his casual Navy uniform, which always looked nice. “You are so handsome! But you could use a little pie, I think.” Mary hugged him briefly, then pulled away to go to the stove and pull her pie out of the oven.

John, who had been seated at the table, stood and offered his hand to Castiel, “How do you do, Castiel?”

“Just fine, sir.” Cas shook his hand firmly. John was the least friendly of the family, but he had respected Castiel from the start, because of his Lieutenant ranking and success as a pilot. “How are you?”

“Oh, I can’t complain.” John took his seat again.

“That’s good,” Cas nodded, then turned around looking for Dean, hoping he hadn’t been abandoned with the man’s parents. Jess had come to stand by his side, though, and offered him a smile.

“Dean’s upstairs, maybe you should go tell him the pie is almost ready. I’ll help with everything down here.” Jess patted his arm and he gave her a look of relief before escaping. He went straight for Dean’s room upstairs, passing Sam along the way. Slipping into the room, Cas closed the door behind him and found Dean standing in front of the bed just waiting for him.

“I put your bag over there,” He nodded to the floor near the wall.

“Thanks,” Cas said, not even looking as he stepped closer to Dean and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, pulling their bodies flush. “Jess is helping your mom with pie. It’s almost ready.”

“She’s a good apple, that Jessica.” Dean smiled and draped his arms over Cas’s shoulders. Leaning in, they kissed. It was a slow and easy kiss, with eyes closed and heads tilted, arms tightening their hold. One kiss turned into another, and a third, then trailing away until they spoke against each other’s lips.

“I missed you.” Cas said, brushing his thumb over the small of Dean’s back.

“I missed you,” Dean repeated and nuzzled his nose against Cas’s.

“You’ve changed since the last time I saw you.”

“Have I?” Dean pulled back and opened his eyes, looking worried. Cas laughed.

“Not badly.” He brought a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek. “You’re just getting older.”

“Well, I’m not an old man like you, or anything,” Dean joked, bumping his hip into Cas’s.

“No, of course not. But you look very mature, it suits you.”

“Yeah?” The bashful smile that turned up one side of his mouth made him look boyish again.

“Very much so.” Cas assured and kissed him again. Dean didn’t argue.

* * *

Dinner time conversation centered mostly around the family catching up with Cas, finding out what he had been up to since they last saw him, how the Navy was treating him and the like. There was, of course, the awkward moment where Mary asked if he had found himself a girl yet, to which Castiel gave his standard explanation about how it was hard on a girl staying at home while a man is away. Jess always rescued him by saying she knew she would go mad if Sam was always going away on duty the way Dean did. Sam and Jess were both a godsend helping with their cover.

When the girls started cleaning up the dishes and Castiel offered to help, only to be turned down, Dean suggested they go take a walk. So they escaped the house to walk around the small town of Lawrence.

“Sorry about my parents,” Dean said after a while.

“It’s alright.” Cas shrugged. “I imagine you get the same questions from them more often. I can tolerate it for one night every so often.”

“Still...” Dean looked down and kicked a rock along as he walked.

Cas stepped closer and bumped Dean’s shoulder, knocking him off balance playfully. “It isn’t as though I haven’t lived with this my whole life.”

“Yeah, alright. Anyway.”

“It’s a lovely night.” Cas said, looking up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful mix of orange, purple, pink, and blue.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” He turned to smile at Dean, who smiled right back.

Then Dean bumped Cas’s shoulder with his own. They couldn’t hold hands, so they had to do other things, like touching shoulders, which happened often when they were out in public.

“Hey, come this way,” Dean said suddenly, and began jogging down an alley. Laughing, Cas ran after him, trying to catch up with him after the sudden change. The cool night air felt good against Cas’s face, he felt happy. He always felt happy with Dean.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!”

Cas scoffed and they kept jogging until they came upon the neighborhood playground. It was surrounded by sparse trees to one side, an open field to the other and a library, behind. No houses were nearby and no people were, either, so they could be alone. Dean turned around, slowing down as he walked backwards into the park.

“A playground?”

“Why not?” Dean asked, smiling brightly. He held out his arms to Castiel, who had also slowed down and strolled straight into that embrace. Cas draped his arms over Dean’s shoulders and tipped his head.

“Still thinking about me saying you look older earlier?” Cas teased and kissed Dean’s chin.

“What? No.” Dean looked away.

Cas chuckled and tightened his arms around Dean’s shoulders, kissing him properly. Dean wound his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him close.

“I was wondering if you were trying to get back to your childhood over here.” Cas said when the kiss broke.

“Nah, just wanted to get you somewhere alone.” Dean lifted Cas up and turned them around. When he set him back on his feet, Dean began walking him back towards something on the playground.

“Oh, is that so?”

The smile that broke out on Dean’s face lit his eyes and nearly made them sparkle in the twilight. “It is... It is so.”

Castiel laughed and kissed his bottom lip. “You know you have a bedroom, too.”

“I do, but this doesn’t require explaining why we’re going to bed early. Besides...” Dean glanced around the playground, then back to Cas. “I like it here.”

“Alright.” Cas looked back over his shoulder to see where they were going. Just then, Dean stopped, and they were standing right in front of the swing set. “Are we swingers now?”

“Nah, I don’t like sharing.” Dean flashed a grin and Cas smacked his chest. Stepping back, Cas took a seat on the swing and watched as Dean joined, sitting on the one beside him.

Cas held the chains loosely in his hands and looked over at Dean. They didn’t begin swinging, just swaying forward and backwards a little and side to side towards each other. Reaching out a hand, Cas stole one of Dean’s and held it easily. He brushed his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand and watched the way it made Dean smile.

“It’s nice.” Dean said quietly. “Here, like this.”

“It is.” Cas was thoughtful about that. “I love Anna and being with her, but your home feels so much more like a home than mine.”

Dean looked over at him and frowned. “I guess my family is a lot closer than yours, huh...”

“It’s a more pleasant atmosphere, to be sure.”

“Well, you know,” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. “I’m always happy to share my mom with you. Even my annoying kid brother and his beautiful fiancée.”

Castiel laughed, “They all make me feel very welcome. Even your father does, to a degree.”

“Yeah, I’ll share him, too, but he’s mostly just hard on us.”

“It’s because he cares.”

“I know.” Dean pulled Cas’s hand up to his lips and gave the back of it a kiss. “You know I think of you as part of my family already.”

“An honorary Winchester.” Cas said, smiling at Dean.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Back at the house that night, everyone was gathered around in the living room, listening to programs on the radio before bed. John sat in the big comfortable chair while Mary shared the couch with Sam, Jess and Cas. Dean sat on the floor, giving his guest the couch, but it was all a ruse, so that he could rest his shoulder against Cas’s leg and lean on him without anyone noticing. Cas kept his arm at his side and managed to sneak his fingertips into Dean’s hair, idly toying with the strands as they listened.

Jess and Sam were a good buffer between them and Dean’s parents, so their little actions could go unnoticed, especially compared to the way Sam had his arm around Jess’s shoulders and she leaned against him. They held hands and occasionally Sam would kiss the top of her head. Dean and Cas were happy for them, and never too jealous of their open way with each other, because having them as an ally allowed Dean and Cas to be themselves sometimes.

They also had one other added benefit to their relationship being unknown. At the end of the radio programs, when it was time for bed, even being engaged, Jess went home. She kissed Sam goodnight at the door and left him to sleep alone. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas bid the family a goodnight and retreated to the safety of Dean’s bedroom once again. They both dressed down to night clothes and climbed into the bed. It was on the small side, but neither of them minded cuddling a little closer.

Dean settled on his back and Cas tucked in beside him, resting a head on Dean’s shoulder and draping an arm over his chest. Dean hooked his arm around Cas’s back, and stroked his fingers over the back of Cas’s shoulder.

“It feels good to hold you again,” Dean said quietly, turning his head to kiss Cas’s forehead.

“I won’t deny that,” Cas chuckled and tipped his head up to steal a proper kiss. One kiss turned into two, then three, until they broke apart sighing.

“Would feel even better to do a few other things, though...”

Laughing again, Cas repeated himself, “Wouldn’t deny that, either.”

“We should find an apartment or something...”

“Mmm, that would be nice.”

“No one would question roommates... It’s about time I move out, anyway.” Dean said, holding Cas a little closer.

“Might get to see each other more often... I would stop training as much between deployments.”

“It’s something to consider, anyway.”

“It’s a nice thought,” Cas added and nuzzled into the crux of Dean’s neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, real nice thought.” Dean pressed his cheek to the top of Cas’s head and closed his eyes. “Sweet dreams, Cas.”

“Sweet dreams, Dean.”


End file.
